


Love makes Life Beautiful

by 1DnZHappyinAU



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional tags shall be added later accordingly, Blowjobs, Christianity, Coming Out, Homophobic language?, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Homophbia, Watching Porn Together, larry stylinson - Freeform, side Ziam, side shiall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DnZHappyinAU/pseuds/1DnZHappyinAU
Summary: Both Harry and Louis coming from Different Christian families where things like homosexuality are never discussed, are freshmen in the City, University of London, are roommates in the dorm, become friends and eventually find their home in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy.. it's good to be back.  
> this is my first fic in this account..so yeah  
> I have tons of plots for both Larry and Ziam in my mind, but you know life.  
> This plot actually popped up in my mind out of nowhere so I just got into action and wrote this in like 2 hours and went back to studying.  
> Hope y'all enjoy. cheers

                                                                                                                            

To say Harry was a bit emotional is an understatement.

As today is the last time he would be attending their regular Sunday church offerings with his family before he is off to uni tomorrow. He knows that he would be back again and is not going forever but there’s a feeling in your gut that you can’t describe if things you do on a regular basis change, right? Like you’re ready for the change to take place but still you don’t want to.

He keeps convincing himself that he should be excited about new stuffs which are about to happen and try to enjoy the new freedom he’s going to experience. So he tells himself “yes, I will miss my family terribly but I’m excited about living on my own too. It will be okay. I will be back for the thanksgiving holidays anyway. God, please give me the strength and guide me in the right way and take care of m-“

“Harry, are you okay?” his elder sister Gemma who’s sitting beside him asks and that makes his mum turn to look at him with concern from the passenger seat. “Yes Gemma, I’m fine. It’s just this is the last time weall will be attending the church together before you go back to Manchester tomorrow and I’d be going to London.”

“Oh I know how this feels, I have been there but It’s gonna be fine, Harry. You will get used to it.” Gemma assures him and he nods. “Honey, I know it’s hard to stay away from your family but I know you are strong and you will be back in no time for the holidays, yeah?” his mum says “Yes Harry, we’ll miss you but I’m excited about your new college life.” Robin, his step-father tries to cheer him up. At their effort of encouraging their soon-to-be home-sick son he smiles gratefully at them.

They finish their offerings and then go to the soup kitchen to volunteer and then to Harry’s favorite restaurant for lunch and head back home.

In the evening all his friends set a small farewell party before parting ways at Harry’s friend James’ house. Harry comes in the backyard of the house for some air and peace and is about check his phone..  “Hey, Harry all set for tomorrow?” a familiar female voice comes from behind so he turns around to greet her with a smile while she goes for a hug, when they pull back he says “Hi Alisha, yeah almost done.” he answers. “So..Excited about college?” she asks back  though he is in no mood to keep the conversation on he politely answers “ yeah I’m.”

They walk in silence side by side when Alisha tries to hold his hand but Harry noticing that he puts his hands in his black Denim Jeans’ pockets trying to act like he didn’t notice her movements. But she looks disappointed by the sudden rejection and tries not to show but Harry notices that and feels bad but he doesn’t want to hold her hands, why doesn’t she leave him alone?

“Umm.. Harry, How about we go back to our place and talk more?” she suggests.

“Alisha, I already told you I’m not interested in you. It’s not like I hate you. It’s that I’m not ready for any relationship for now” Harry replies in a slightly annoyed tone

“Is this about the uni thing, Harry? I’m ready for the long distance relationship too if you say yes. We’ll make it work” She tries. _Oh boy, she’s not giving up, is she?_

“No. It’s not about that. I’m just.. I’m not ready. You are a very sweet girl. You deserve someone much better than a confused twat.” Harry says shocked at his own answer.

Alisha stays silent for a few moments then just hugs him, squeezing him a little bit more than usual and pulls back “bye Harry, take care. Good luck” she says not even a bit sadness in her tone if anything it’s pure affection and walks away.

Harry’s taken aback by her reaction and is a bit frustrated at himself for his behavior towards her but he couldn’t help it. He is in his own loop of thoughts of “what the fu- heck did I even tell her? What did she even understand from that that she just walked away? She didn’t even seem mad. What’s wrong with me? She’s such a nice girl, but why am I not attracted to her? Is it only her or am I not attracted to any other gi- no No NO! It’s not that. The very thought of it is wrong. I like girls. I definitely do. Oh God,please help me.. maybe I’ll find someone in uni and-“

“Harry, lad, what are you doing here? I’ve been searching for you. C’mon lets go inside where everybody are.” Sam, his childhood friend drags him in side. “Harry, you seem off. What’s up?” Sam speaks again when he didn’t get a response for his first question giving Harry a glass of Pepsi.

Harry takes the glass with a grateful smile and takes a sip “What? No. I’m fine. Just thinking about tomorrow.” Harry hopes that’s a convincing answer also asks God for forgiveness for lying.

Sam seems to be convinced “Yeah I wanted to talk about it. We are only 20 mins away from each other. We’ll hang out often, yeah? And my cousin is in studying Drama and Theatre in your college so I’ll be around more. Don’t think you’re gonna get rid of me, Styles” Sam says back in a teasing manner. “ Okay alright Mr.Smith. I’m looking very much forward to it. I couldn’t get rid off you even if I thought, could I? he teases back, thanking the lords for Sam because he would just be there for Harry and knows when to lighten the mood without pushing him about asking stuffs. Sam knows Harry in and out and he’s never gonna leave Sam and that’s for sure.

“So Alisha..?” Sam trails of..

Just when Harry thought about never leaving Sam, but he is right about knowing Harry in and out, isn’t he? “yeah, what about her?” he retorts

Sam seems to get the point, well not really, “You know she’s attracted to you. She’s sweet too. What have you thought about it?” he hopefully asks.  “Told her I’m not ready for anything yet” Harry answers back in what he hopes is a casual manner all the while hiding his confusion and panic.

“It’s alright if you’re not yet ready, maybe we can find someone when you’re ready. No rush” Sam says either being oblivious to Harry’s inner turmoil or choosing to ignore it… for now. Harry hopes it’s the former and smiles for an answer.

“To the future and all it holds” Sam raises his glass of Sprite.

“ To the future” Harry says and clink their glasses.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i said i'd update next week but i couldn't resist writing.  
> it's just a filler, anyway.  
> it's not double-checked so, sorry for the mistakes.

“Get off me you little devil” Louis half-yelled at his 3 year old half-sister Doris. Before anyone Judge him for yelling at his only sister, he is running late for his flight to London and his sister is being a menace. He over-slept and missed his alarm. But he hardly slept the previous night as he was packing his stuffs. Okay he is a bit unorganized but who the heck books a flight at 7.30 in the morning? He proudly belongs to the 21% of the world’s population who are Night Owls, okay?

His mother and Dan, his step-father along with their youngest son, Doris’ twin brother Ernest are already waiting at the dining table for him and of course Doris, who with the permission of her mum Jay, offered to help Louis do his last minute packing. How Sweet!

Louis comes downstairs carrying his bags in two hangs, a bagpack at his shoulders, a hat messily tucked on his uncombed hair and his sister clinged like a koala in the front. Seeing the comic view that is Louis Tomlinson being the very synonym of tiny, carrying double his weight, Dan goes and fetch those two bags from his hangs and adjusts his hat and Louis gives a grateful salute for his kind gesture.

“Boo, what took you so long? Was there much packing left? I asked you if you needed any help but you declined.” His mum asks him while giving his plate of pan cakes as he sits next to you Dan, after tucking his sister in the high chair next to Ernest, ruffling his hair and gaining a smile from his younger brother.

“No mum, there was just a tidbit left to do and now I’m done. All thanks to my Little Devil, who did half of the work.” Louis muses and Doris giggles hearing her Nickname.

“ Ma, Achoo where go?” Ernest asks with a syrup-covered mouth smiling brightly at his mum.

“He is going to the big school to study big books, Ernie. The school we all went to see last month, remember?” his mum asks him while wiping his mouth with his bib. He just mmhms mmhms in return.

“Achoo, you no come back?” Doris asks Louis with a sad tone.

“I will come back baby, then we can go the park and have loads of fun on the Trampoline.” Louis tries to cheer her up.

“yayy and we play swing too.” She adds and continue digging her plate.

“Yes buttercup, we can play on the swing too.” He assures her and Doris claps her hands in glee.

 

_________

 

“Liam had called while you were gone for washing hands telling he was already at the airport.” His mum informs him from the passenger seat.

“Liam and his punctuality, that little shit” Louis mutters and earns a glare from his mother from the front as to say “No swearing in front of the kids” in a unspoken manner.

“Sorry, mum” Louis apologizes half heartedly.

 

\-------

 

True to his words Liam already is at the entrance waiting for Louis. And beams when he sees Louis.

“Hey man, Good Morning, all set?” He smiles brighter than the sunshine to which Louis rolls his eyes but hugs him. Liam hugs back extra tight as if to pass his morning energy to Louis through Diffusion.

“Hey Jay, Hello Mr. Deakins” Liam side hugs Jay and ruffles Ernest’s hair who’s sitting on her mum’s lips. And shakes Dan’s hand.

“Hey Liam, Where’s your mum?” Jay asks

“Inside with my sister, Dad’s on a business trip so he couldn’t come” Liam answers and they all go inside.

Both friends bid goodbye to their families and board the flight.

 

\------

 

“Liam, seriously how on earth you muster up so much energy so Goddamn early in the morning?” Louis deadpans from the window seat he occupied by trading seats with his friend. Liam just shrugs.

“Okay now do whatever you want and let me go to sleep, alright? DND mode on!” Louis swallows the last words already drifting off to sleep.

“What? No Louis, wake up. I want to plan for today as we don’t have any classes. We have all day in our hands, the reason why I made you book the earliest flight” Liam wakes his friend by shaking his shoulders.

“For the love of Christopher, Liam. Let me sleep. I didn’t sleep last night.” Louis almost begs.

“And why is that?” Liam asks disappointed as his to-do list in the flight failed.

“ Mmhm I was packing. I lied to you when you asked me on Saturday about already being done with the packing  and I’m like 10% sorry but 150% sleepy, We’ll talk after I wake up, yeah?” Louis asks hopefully.

“Okay Good night.” Liam says plugging his earphones on.

 

\------

 

“Louis, wake up. We’re here.” Liam nudges his still sleeping friend awake.

“ugghh mum, 5 more minutes…please” Louis mumbles

“Louis! We’re in London. Get up before the flight attendants kick us out” Liam firmly orders like a mum.

“What? Oh okay” Louis finally opens his eyes and yawns and smiles at his friend saying “Liam, my savior. What would I do without you? How will I wake up daily for college if I’m on my own? ” Louis asks while walking out of the flight.

“Oh Louis, Don’t act like I’m going to live in a different planet or something. I’m just 2 rooms away from yours. You sure are clingy after you wake from a good sleep, aren’t you?” Liam teases.

“You so meany. Why am I even friends with such a harasser.” Louis pouts

“Oh now I can assure you that you will ace your academics, Drama Queen.” Liam laughs putting a shoulder on his friend.

 

\------

 

They reach their college and go to their respective empty rooms. Of course nobody has still come as it is still 11 in the morning. They freshen up and go out. Spend the afternoon outside keeping track of all the unvisited places to come back later and head back to their respective rooms for a nap.

At 5.00 Louis wakes up to a creaking sound as the door opens. He sees a curly haired boy with green eyes wearing Black jeans and a plain-white button up coming in with his bags.

 Seeing the sleeping boy, hair messed up and eyes half-opened looking expectantly at him, Harry’s smiles fades into a frown as he realizes that he had woken up his roommate and he drops his bags and goes up to the sleeping boy’s bed and is about to apologize for waking him up, the said boy waves his hand and smiles at him as if to say “No problem”. Harry releases a breath of relief and puts his hand forward and says “I’m Harry, freshman”

“Hey Harry, I’m Louis. Freshman too” Louis shakes his hand and smiles.

“Sorry for waking you up Louis, I thought nobody would have yet come considering the classes aren’t starting till Wednesday.” Harry says sitting on his bed.

“Oh that, When you have a friend who is so excited about new stuffs” he waves his hand as if to indicate the college and London “ You catch the earliest flight to London and he tags you along to go site seeing with him until you are tired.” Louis says laughing.

“Must be a great friend.”  Harry muses.

“That, he is.” Louis says fondly.

“Mind if I…” Harry says showing the bathroom.

“No, not at all… It’s your room to Harry.” Louis tells his polite-roommate.

Harry just smiles at that and goes to freshen up while Louis grabs his phone to check what Liam’s doing, sends him a text to come to his room and puts back the phone on his study table and sits back thinking of the places to go to kill the evening and ending this day by watching a good movie.

Harry comes back from the bathroom and sets his luggage in the wardrobes provided. “ What are your subjects, Harry?” he drops his bag as that voice startled him and he turns around to see Louis eyebrows raised at the sudden unexpected reaction.

Okay great. Harry congratulations for being such a baby and embarrassing yourself at the very first day in front of your roommate.

Harry picks up the bag and smiles in the hope of covering the embarrassment. “Literature, History and Psychology. What about you?” he answers back.

Louis seems to wave off that incident “Literature, Drama and Theatre. But I suck at Old English. Opted this ‘cause this is the nearest to my interest. I like Math too but I love Drama. Couldn’t get any in these combo” Louis sighs to which Harry just nods and goes back to his tasks noticing the bags which are still on the floor on Louis’ side.

There’s a knock on the door and Louis goes to open it suspecting it’d be Liam. “Yo, there.” Liam high fives Louis, noticing there’s another visible life in the room, Liam greets “Hey, I’m Liam, I’m assuming Louis already told you about me”. At this Harry looks clueless at Louis, who pipes in “That excited friend with puppy eyes I told you about” Harry seems to catch it “Oh Hi! I’m Harry. Nice to meet you Liam.” He goes for a handshake. They chat about normal stuffs while Louis notices that Harry just responds to the conversation by laughing or answering the questions he is asked. “Must be a quiet guy.” Louis thinks.

“Harry we might go out for dinner, You wanna join us?” Liam asks while Louis excuses himself to use the bathroom. “Yes, that would be great. I know quite a few places around here.” Harry answers. “Oh that’s great then. Where are you from? Around somewhere here?” Liam asks back. “Umm no, I’m from Cheshire. But I used to come here often for the church camps” Harry smiles. “That’s so cool. You know Louis’ family is quite religious too.” Liam informs him.

“Louis’family is what?” Louis asks incredulous as to why are they suddenly discussing about his family.

“Oh nothing I was telling about Harry about your family being religious” Liam answers his friends. “Oh that? uhhh anyway where to for dinner?” Louis changes the subject earning a suspecting glance from Harry but ignores it. Thankfully Liam seems oblivious of it, or else he’d have surely asked about it. Not that Louis hides anything from Liam but he doesn’t feel like sharing this with anybody.

Harry leads them out for dinner at a nearby restaurant. They all come back around 9.30 heading back to their room after wishing their goodnights.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Louis asks “Nope, I think I will hit the sack. Been a long day. You have fun. Goodnight, Louis” Harry politely declines. Louis replies with a smile and gives a thumbs up.

Louis opens his laptop and is about to play the movie his phone rings breaking the silence in the room, He immediately silences it and checks if it had woken Harry. Harry stirs but doesn’t wake. With a sigh of relief he now checks the phone. It’s his mum. He walks out of the room as to not disturb the tired boy and swipes the screen to answer.

“Hey mum” He answers. “Hi Boo, settled in fine? Everything alright? The twins already miss you and Ernie asked thrice about when you are going to be back.” Her mum informs with fondness.

“Yes, mum all good. We had gone out and the area is quite good. I miss y’all too” he replies.

“The kids are already sleeping or else they’d have spoken to you” his mum says back.

“Oh it’s fine ma, I will call tomorrow, yeah?” Louis says feeling bad for not calling them sooner.

“Okay Louis, We’ll talk tomorrow. Call me if you need something, okay?” Bye Boo, Love you” his mum replies. “Okay mum, bye. Love you too” Louis says and ends the call.

He goes back into the room and sits comfortably, takes his laptop, plugs his headphones in and hits the play button, drifting off to sleep halfway through the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. as i said earlier, it's just a filler.  
> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, they wake up around 9 and go out for their breakfast. Louis as promised calls his mum to talk when they get back, all the while Harry watching converse on the phone with a smile.

“They’re my 3 y/o old siblings, twins actually. They are adorable.” Louis says with fondness after he ends up the call

“I bet they are” Harry responds with a smile never dying. “Those little monsters once put glue in my vans along with the help of their brother, of course.” Liam pipes in sounding annoyed but the dote on his face totally gives away but earning a packet of Nachos thrown by Louis nonetheless.

“Thanks, Bro. I was starving.” Liam says sarcastically. “So, Harry do you have any siblings?” He asks Harry while putting nachos in his mouth. “Yeah, one elder sister.” Harry answers.

“Harry, you seem like the quiet one. Doesn’t talk much?” Louis observes for the third time in that day.

“umm, no. I do but...” he trails of hoping they would not ask more about it. Louis registers that but doesn’t push him.

Liam and Louis go out just to stroll around the campus but Harry declines to tag along assuming he won’t be able to contribute much to the conversation anyway, stays back in the room and is now drowned in his own thoughts.

“Why did Louis ask me if I were a quiet one?  Was I that quiet? What if he thought I was weird? Oh God, as if embarrassing myself yesterday wasn’t enough that I made an impression as the weird one? What is wrong me?” then that incident with Alisha came back to his mind making matters worse. Then he kept thinking about why he wasn’t feeling anything romantic towards her even though she was constantly behind him, trying her best to show that she is genuinely interested in him despite of his shy nature, Oh how she even fought with her best friend, Arian of years as he once gave a snarky comment indirectly towards Harry in the hallway of their school and refused to talk to him until he apologized to Harry. Such a sweet girl she was and he felt nothing but sisterly (?) love towards her.

Was this the reason that made him so quiet, he wondered? That if he talk or interacts more with people he’d give away much and people would easily read him. That they’d think that he is weird to be around, but being quiet is making them feel the same too. Maybe he was over thinking. He should just let them be as it is and stop reading too much into it.

He has is first class to attend tomorrow. His first day of his college and he should focus on that.

But his mind keeps swirling back to what Louis said about him being “The quiet one”.  “Louis seems affable and by the way he spoke to his siblings before makes me tell that he is caring.” Harry thinks while playing with the loose thread of his comforter. “He seems very friendly too.” Unwittingly, a smile starts to creep on his face. “And Liam, Liam is so calm and friendly too, I hope they stay with me as friends even if they get to know how much of a weirdo I’m.” “Louis along with his twin siblings played a prank on Liam? How fun is that? I mean I have fun with my sister too but nothing of this sort where you feel your adrenaline rush for the fear of getting caught. Gemma doesn’t like pranks, tells how a good Christian should always be loving and caring and should never hurt others for fun even though in a harmful manner.” He sighs.

“I wonder how many times he played pranks on others teaming with the 3 year olds; I bet he’s a wonderful brother.” His thoughts are back on Louis again.

“He has blue eyes and his hair is so soft, I wish I had a soft hair cause these curls are so irksome and you look like you’re harbouring a nest for the birds on your head. Liam said Louis’ is a Christian family but I think I saw a tattoo on his right wrist.” He lights up with a idea of having a tattoo of his own but then remembers his mum saying how a good Christian should keep his body, mind and soul clean. “uggh give me a break already.” He says aloud, thank God, he’s alone. “If Louis can have a tattoo in spite of being a Christian, so can I.” He declares and mentally notes to ask his mum one more time.

He thinks of getting his college bag ready for tomorrow and gets up and stretches his body by standing on the balls of his feet wondering how much time he spent sitting when he hears the cracking sound from his body.

After he’s done with his bag. He looks to the other side of the room to see the bags which were lying on the floor yesterday, if anything more scattered and one of the bag open with some clothes lyring on the floor and some on Louis’ bed. He thinks of setting them up but doesn’t consider as it is wrong to touch one’s property without their permission.

“He sees a framed picture on Louis’ bed lying along with the clothes and goes to inspect it. “There’s no harm in just seeing.” He reasons while standing near the bed. It’s a picture of a small boy in white shirt and a white short sitting on a woman’s lap. Harry picks it up to closely examine the picture, “It’s Louis.” he recognizes and seeing the picture of the woman on whom Louis is sitting he says “Maybe it’s Louis’ mother” he guesses and adores the picture.

“Louis is so cute in that picture and now he is beautiful with blue eyes and that makes him more cu-“ Harry then drops the picture on the bed and goes back to his all this taking place in the duration on 0.1 nano second. He puts knees to his chest and tries to process what just happened. “I just called a boy cute? No that’s so wrong.” He preaches to himself. “Oh God, What’s wrong with me?” he asks God for forgiveness by joining his hand tightly and praying but his mind keeps swirling back to Louis and his eyes, the way he speaks and the crinkles that appear when he laughs.

“When did I observe so much about him in less than two days?” he wonders. “ Is this the reason I’m quiet around them, that I kept staring at him and he was decent enough to ask me casually but I was so uncultured that I kept observing his face.” The thought of him acting creepy makes him sick.

He tries again by closing his eyes, but again Louis appears in his mind. He suddenly opens his eyes in bewilderment. “ What is happening to me? Why am I thinking of a boy in a way that I should be thinking of a girl. And I almost called a grown up _man_ ‘cute’” A sob chokes out of his throat and in no time he’s drowning in a puddle of his own tears.

 

“Harry, I have ordered pizzas I hope you like macr-“ Louis speaks as he opens the door. “Harry what’s wrong?” He immediately rushes towards Harry, the latter just shaking with sobs,

“Harry, breathe. It’s all okay.” Louis tries to pull him close but settling into a awkward hug when Harry doesn’t give in. “sshh, It’s all okay. Harry, deep breathes, breathe Harry. Everything is fine. Just breathe” Louis tries soothing his roommate but only earning more sobs, but this time Harry hugs him back so that’s a progress.

Louis just lets him cry with his Harry’s head on his right shoulder, his hand wrapped around Harry’s shoulder while the other calmly rubbing his back. “Harry, love, you are still hyperventilating. Deep, breathes, remember? C’mon breathe in and out along with me.”

After sometime Harry seem to calm down so Louis brings his face in front with foreheads touching, his hand moving from behind the shoulder to around Harry’s neck. He slowly begins, “Harry, It’s all okay, yeah?” Harry replies with a nod with his eyes still closed. Louis keeps rubbing his back.

Slowly Harry opens his eyes to see that Louis is already staring at him, he doesn’t flinch but stares back at him. Green eyes staring at Blue ones.  His eyes reach down and takes a look at Louis’ thin lips. So thin, so beautiful.

And the next thing happens in haste.

Harry doesn’t know what had gotten into him. He gets closer to Louis and brushes his lips to Louis’ and stays there for a moment taking his time to taste those sweet pair of lips but when he doesn’t get a reaction guilt creeps in so he tries to pulls back but the hand wrapped around his neck pulls him back to his previous position attaching his lips to where it was few moments ago. _To where his lips belong_.

He gathers courage and licked his tongue across Louis’ lower lips tentatively and to his surprise, Louis opens his mouth and provides access to his mouth. Harry relaxes his hold on Louis and bring both his hands to Louis’ cheeks holding them gently but when Louis bites his lower lip, he lets out a low grunt and lay back pulling Louis along with him. They kiss for some more time, harry could feel Louis’ hard dick pressed against his hips.

“Harry! What are you doing? This is a sin, Harry. I didn't raise you to bring us shame.” He hears his mum yell in his head.

That’s it he suddenly pushes Louis from him and stands up holding his hands to cover his face and hoping the floor beneath him would open up and swallow him.”I’m so sorry, Louis. Please forgive me” Harry but all begs him, tears already threatening to come back.

“Harry, It’s alri-“

Harry doesn’t let him finish. “No Louis, It’s wrong. Please forgive me. Oh no. I’m such a bad person. You were trying to be a good friend by comforting me but I-.. No, Louis Please forgive me” with that storms out of the room.

Louis just stands there blankly and tries to take it all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought?  
> I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter.  
> Also, sorry for the mistakes. I haven't proof-read.  
> Hope y'all enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii  
> so very sorry I took an eternity to update the chapter. But you see i have a lot on my plate rn.  
> y all an y'all at me for being late in my updates tho.

It's almost been 20 mins since Harry just stormed off the door and Louis is still standing in the same spot motionless since then and he realizes that when his legs start to go numb and threatens to lose control his phone rings in the meantime.

"Hello?" he sighs after lifting the call without seeing the ID.  
"Hey man, The pizzas are here. Come to my room, tag Harry along." Liam chirps on the other side.  
"Forget the pizzas, Liam. Come to my room, Please" he almost begs "I got something important to tell you." he requests Liam,who obviously obliges. People often don't find Louis requesting his friends or in general you see.

Another 10 minutes later they are out of their room, Louis locking the door while Liam trying to call Harry but with no avail.

"We'll find him, mate.We'll start with the campus, okay?" Liam asks him on their way out of the dorm.

"Hope so" Louis says.

 

Harry's sitting on a bench in the lawn front of the library thinking of all the worst case scenarios of what is gonna happen next,now that he kissed a boy. 'What if Louis complaints the uni management that he forced him and they're gonna expel him, but Louis kissed me back.What if mum gets to know about this and the Priest of the Church in Cheshire gets to kn- NO NO NO!! This can't happen. This never should happen.'

"Oh He's here." He heard Liam's voice from behind and turned. Louis and Liam made their way to the bench and stood in front of Harry. Harry tried to stand up but Liam pushed him back fearing he would go away again. The look in Liam's eyes made Harry not to protest. Liam began in ramble.

"Dammit Harry. Why didn't you lift my calls? Louis said you were gone when he came to the room and found it suspicious because the door was open and you not lifting my calls confirmed it. We were worried mate." Liam spoke breathlessly.

Harry hearing this was confused but relieved that Louis didn't tell him about their little incident but Harry didn't know what to say about it, You see Harry's very bad at lying.

"Yeah actually..I thought I made Lou-" Harry tried to answer but Louis came to the rescue sensing his hesitation. "What Harry? Were you upset or something? Or missed your family maybe? Or wanted some fresh air?" Louis hinted hopeful that Harry would catch it and come up with something.

Thankfully Harry caught on.

"Um.. yeah i wanted air and.... thought to call my mum on the way out but..... m- my phone rang and it was my sister Gemma. I-I took the call and came out of the room and didn't notice it was open... i spoke to her in the hallway... but then.. i called my mum and strolled till here talking to my mum and Robin. Then....I-I just sat here .. cause the- the weather was nice" Harry told Liam, who seemed to believe the fabrication.

"Harry mate you could have at least answered my calls."Liam asked with a stern look on his face and a fatherly tone in his voice.

"I- It was was silent. And didn't check it cause I didn't expect any-anymore calls you know. I'm sorry Liam I worried you two." Harry answered though shuddered at Liam's voice but was glad that someone cared about him.

"God, I'm hungry. Are you two done, yet? Pizza's getting cold" Louis dives in the conversation half 'cause he's hungry and half 'cause he just wants to get done over with this so he can talk to Harry later.

"Let's go"

The trio walk back to Liam's room and eat their late lunch in silence. Liam contributing the conversation mostly. Harry silently eating while Louis observing Harry's action to check if he's okay while pretending to check his phone.

"I'm expecting my roommate to come today,considering the classes starts tomorrow and I don't think he'll want to miss him first day" Liam says to Louis while nibbling on the crust.  
Louis hums in response.

Harry and Liam finish their lunch at the same time while Louis is chewing his last slice. Harry gets up to throw his empty box in the trash and comes back and occupies his previous spot, Louis subtly observing his every now and then.

Harry opens his mouth to speak but Louis cuts him off. "Payno, I'm gonna go. Pretty tired I'm right now. Wake me up at dinner time and we'll decide where to go." Louis tells and walks to the door not waiting for his response.

"Hey, wait a sec" Liam gets up and follows Louis out of the door and closes his room door leaving Harry alone, who's busy with his phone.

"Would you try and talk to Harry? He's been all quiet at lunch as well. Well I guess he's quiet in general but he's seemed upset too" Liam whispers to Louis even though the door is closed. Louis is not surprised at his friend's tenderness even a bit, if anything he is proud of him.

Before Louis can answer a raven hairy guy with a big body for a 18 years old, wearing a backpack and holding 2 big bags interrupts them. 

"Is Liam one of you?" He asks the duo.

"That would be me" Liam answers with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Hi. I'm Shawn, your roommate.I would shake your hand but.."He motions for the two bags in his hand. "Would you mind opening the lock for me? I need to dump them before my hand falls off" he jokes.

"It's not locked mate. But yeah wait" Liam moves to the door and opens it for Shawn.

Liam comes back and Louis starts off. "I will Lima, I was planning to actually but all I think is he might just be missing his home. Don't worry I've got this from here. But thank you for helping me find him."

They hug and depart their ways.

Louis briefly wonder how he got protective of Harry, but there's something about Harry that makes him feel like this. But pushes the thought to the back of his mind to deal with it later. 

 

When Liam goes back to his room he sees Harry laughing at something, something probably Shawn has told, whatever it is the boy is smiling and that's all matters.

Liam learns more about Shawn, thinks he likes Shawn. Louis would get along with him well too, no doubt.

They chat a bit about random stuffs until Shawn excuses himself to go out and meet his friend who texted him that he's in his dorm room. Just below their floor.

 

Harry's dreading to go back to his room not yet ready to face Louis. So he's stays back to hang out with Liam.

 

 

Louis on the other side is waiting for Harry to come so that he'd just sort things out not that he had anything against that boy. Thinks about how scared Harry looked whenever they made eye contact but Louis was trying to calm him down by smiling but before he could smile Harry would just look away.

He half guesses Harry is trying to avoid this by not coming back but how long will he be there?

 

So he gathers courage and texts Harry.

 

Harry's phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes out to see.

 

_Louis: Have something to talk, please come to the room. Don't worry. Everything's fine :)_

 

Harry doesn't know what to reply. He doesn't want to go and face the situation but he don't have a reason to stay in Liam's room either.He sighs and replies.

_Okay. I will there in two._

 

Harry opens the door of his room and sees Louis picking up his scattered clothes, his heads snaps up and catches Harry's eyes and he smiles, hoping Harry would ease up a bit. Louis is succesfull.

 

"umm.. you wanted to talk .. I do too... can I-mate can i go first?" Harry solicits.

" Sure, Harry" Louis is still smiling softly. God what had Harry done to him?

" I don't know why I did what I did earlier. I guess i was overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions, was confused and so many thoughts were running in my head and i couldn't figure out a thing and couldn't get a proper let out. I know it's wrong of me to do that" He takes a deep breathe and continues "it- it's not that i didn't like it." Harry contunues ignorning his mind telling _Harry take that sentence back. It is wrong to kiss a boy and liking it._ "But I should have at least asked you before you know kissing you like that" He apologizes. " And thank you so much for not telling Liam about anything. I don't want anyone to know about it. Can yo- this please be between us? I promise it won't happen again." He finishes and waits hopefully.

Louis' smile just grows a tad bit wider. " I wouldn't dare tell Liam about it after seeing you storm out like that with so much fear in your eyes. Don't worry it will stay between us. And coming to the kissing part.." Harry's stomach leaps when he hears Louis say it aloud. " Its alright, Harry. I kissed you back. So I wouldn't blame everything on you. Things happen and it's okay." Louis comes towards him, puts his hand out for a shake and continues. " We'll put whatever that was behind us and start again?" this time Louis looks hopeful.

" I'm Louis, Freshman and also your roommate. I'm from Doncaster."

Harry titters but takes Louis' hand in his " I'm Harry, Freshman too, I'm from Cheshire. Glad to meet you." 

They both hug. Louis is relieved that this is all over but couldn't help but think why is he being so gentle with Harry. He has no answer.

Harry on the other side wonders what courage he has gathered to face Louis and accept it but does he have the courage to accept the other big part of him? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't proofread. sorry for the mistakes. typed it on the phone.  
> lemme know what y all think  
> please  
> any positive criticism is accepted.  
> thanks for bearing with me xxx xxx  
> I love y'all.


End file.
